I want you
by Dumbbo
Summary: Usami followed Misaki out in the rain and passes out! Misaki picks up Usami's manuscript and reads it. He gets aroused! What happens next? Read to find out! ;D
1. Chapter 1

"Tada-" Misaki started as he opened the door of Akihiko's house.

*Slam!*

Misaki stood stunned as Akihiko slammed both palms on the door, closing it behind him.

"Wh-what?" Misaki stammered, shocked by the intensity of Akihiko's glare. What made him even more surprised was the fact that Akihiko was dripping wet, "Why are you drenched?"

"Where were you?" Akihiko asked, ignoring Misaki's question.

"Che," Misaki scoffed, turning his head, "Here I was worried for you and you ignore my question? I was with senpai! Senpai 'kay!"

Akihiko's expression hardened.

"I told you not to get close to him anymore!" he shouted at Misaki.

Misaki pushed him away harshly.

"I'll befriend who I want to! You cannot interfere even though you are the person I lik-" Misaki stopped short and blushed, quickly changing his words, "Anyway, it's none of your business who I befriend!"

He started to walk away.

"He tried to kiss you, didn't he?" Akihiko said quietly.

Misaki started, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"You followed me?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"And what if I had?" Akihiko took a step towards Misaki, "Would you have ended in his bed?"

"HUH?"

"You would have, right?" Akihiko continued, "He is your favourite senpai after all."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki retorted angrily.

"You-" Akihiko was cut off as his world swirled into a sea of darkness. The last thing he remembered was Misaki reaching out frantically to catch him before he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was still caught up with sorting out everything that happened in the last ten minutes before Akihiko passed out.

_At first, he went out to meet senpai to get some notes._

_When he thanked senpai, senpai teased him by trying to get a kiss as thanks._

_Then when he finally managed to get out of that awkward situation, ..._

_Usagi-san cornered him because he saw everything!_

_And now, ..._

_Usagi-san was lying on his lap, still drenched. _

_Drenched.. Wait a minute, does this mean he was out there all this time in the rain?_

_Should I change his clothes?_

He looked down at the peaceful sleeping expression on Akihiko's face.

_... What the heck am I supposed to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Puffing and panting, Misaki carried, or rather, dragged the soaking man up the stairs and into his room, leaving a trail of water on the floor and stairs. Right after he opened the door, Misaki let go of Akihiko and collapsed on the floor next to him, breathing hard through his mouth.

"Misaki," Akihiko murmured in his slumber.

Misaki turned his head to see Akihiko flip over and land right on top of him.

"O-oi! Are you awake?"

Misaki's hand brushed across Akihiko's neck. _It's hot! Does he have a fever? _Misaki touched forehead against Akihiko's to confirm. Then he panicked. _He's burning up! He'd better get out of these wet things._

After pushing Akihiko off himself, Misaki changed Akihiko's clothes for him, blushing at the sight of his lover's body. Sure, he'd seen it many a time before, but that was when they were in the heat of passion. Right now, ... Misaki stared at Akihiko's lower body and felt the awakening of his junior member. Then he shook his head hard. _Now was not the time to think of those things!_

A while later, Misaki managed to put Akihiko on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead to bring down the fever. Misaki sat down heavily on the chair and heaved a big sigh of relief. His clothes were a little wet too. As he looked down at them, he spotted the semi-erection he had and hurried to cover it with his hands, laughing shakily as he realised no one would know since Akihiko was out cold.

He got up and walked to Akihiko's room to clear up his room. All of a sudden, the boy spotted a stack of papers on Akihiko's desk. He walked over and picked it up. It was the manuscript for Akihiko's new BL book, which featured the both of them as the main character. He started reading.

"_Akihiko," Misaki panted, "touch me."_

"_Where do you want me to touch you?" Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear, causing his lover to whimper softly._

"_Here," Misaki blushed, placing Akihiko's hand on his hot length._

_Akihiko smiled as Misaki trembled under his touch, unable to control the sensual moans that were escaping his lips._

"_A-akihiko!" Misaki managed between gasps, "Put it in! I want it now!"_

_Misaki cried out as Akihiko thrust his hips against Misaki, burying his aching erection deep inside -_

"Gnnnahhh!" Misaki exclaimed, placing his hand over his chest in a failed attempt to stop the racing of his heart, "How is he able to write something so embarrassing down?"

He looked down once more and saw that he had become fully erect. Misaki swallowed hard. He really wanted Akihiko's touch now.

Closing his eyes, he got up and walked to the Akihiko's bed.

_Ah, I really want him to touch me right now. My God, what's wrong with me?_

Misaki sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket close to his face.

_Usagi-san's smell._

He felt that aroused part of him throb and curled up to hold it in. With a trembling hand, he unbuttoned his shirt and let his hands roam about his body, imagining that Ahikiko was the one doing all of it. His hand skimmed across his chest to the hardening bud.

"Aaa-ah, Usagi-san."

With the other hand, he reached under his pants to stroke the hard length underneath. Misaki bit down in his lip as his hands moved faster and faster and his hips thrust forth in his hands with a rhythmic motion. The hand that had been playing with his nipples left them and reached down for his opening. As he inserted the first finger, he turned his head sharply, tightening the muscles around it. Right after, he proceeded to add more fingers and increased the speed of each entry.

"Usagi-san! I-i'm- Aah- I'm going to cum! Ah!" Misaki cried out as orgasm hit him hard. Panting, he opened his eyes a little and then closed them as he promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling over uncomfortably, Akihiko woke up with a throbbing head. He sat up an looked around. Misaki's room? He tried to remember everything as he walked back to his room. Opening his door, he stood in a stunned silence of what was before him. Misaki, sleeping half-dressed on his bed and his manuscript messed. He could roughly guess what had happened. The man smiled to himself. _So Misaki does want me after all. I always get worked up whenever this boy is involved, huh? Can't believe I got so jealous of his senpai that I vented my frustration on Misaki. _He walked over to his bed.

"Misaki. Misaki. Wake up," he called the boy gently.

"Uuuh?" Misaki stirred in his sleep.

Opening his eyes, he saw Akihiko's face and jerked up immediately. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall, snatching up a pillow to use as a cover.

"Misaki, you are seriously trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Akihiko moved closer to the boy, who tightened his grip on the pillow.

"I'm not!"

Akihiko leaned close to Misaki and whispered in his ear.

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki trembled as he loosened his grip on the pillow. Akihiko took the chance and pulled it away to reveal his blushing lover. With a smile on his lips, Akihiko bent down to kiss him.


End file.
